How Much Friends mean
by 16lolFLYlol16
Summary: They were everything. Siblings. Family. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Partners. But most importantly they were always there for each other and that's what friendship is about. Support and love. They could never even imagine their lives without each other. And that's just how much friends mean. /One shoot/Auslly/


How much friends mean

* * *

His mum called him the prince of their kingdom, but he was just a five year old and had no idea what that meant.

His parents were filthy rich snobs. At least that's what he heard people say when they whispered while his parents were not around.

Those people were nice to his parents and to him. At first. Then when his parents left the room the people were mean, he didn't like it.

* * *

Her mum was home and she was happy. It's been a long time since she's last seen her and a five year old needs her mum more than anything.

So now when her mum was there, it was great. She was happy and her dad was happy too.

They were all happy.

* * *

His parents took him to a place which was big and full of comfy beds. He liked it but it was strange for him.

He had no one to play with.

* * *

Time passed though and she noticed how her daddy wasn't as happy anymore. He didn't let her stay with him while he worked anymore. Her mum didn't play much attention to her anymore.

It all changed.

* * *

His parents weren't paying attention one day and he fell and broke his arm. They knew that he was too small to be running around a big store like theirs on his own.

So they decided that after he takes the cast off, they'd send him to kindergarten. They did exactly that.

* * *

Her mum had to leave again and her dad couldn't take care of her so they sent her to a place where there were loads of other kids.

She felt a bit taken back to see such groups of kids running around. It was new for her.

* * *

This was new for him, he wasn't alone and he was surrounded by other kids and toys.

Not a care in the world.

He didn't socialize with many other kids, he only made friends with a red headed boy who was very strange. Surprisingly, they got along pretty well.

* * *

So, a week has passed since the first day of kindergarten yet she still hasn't really made any friends. It's not that she didn't want any it's just that all the kids she got to know there were jerks.

They teased each other, not in the nice ways her mum had thought her. They were mean and wanted everything for themselves, no exceptions. At least that's what she saw.

They were coloring butterflies today and she sat alone, again. Everybody already had their groups so there was no point in trying. That's what she thought when she looked around. Everybody was coloring except for one boy.

His eyes were focused on her. She looked at him, confused of his curious gaze. She couldn't imagine why he was looking at her. Did she do something wrong? Well not anything that she could think of, but he looked very interested.

From his point of view, he saw a pretty brown haired girl sitting all by her self looking lonely. He didn't want her to feel different. She seemed like a nice girl from what he could see. She was nice, complimented people, stayed quiet and played on her own. She was maybe only a little too quiet, but that's fine. Maybe she was really shy, he thought.

So he got up and walked over to her.

" Hi, I'm Austin "

" I'm Ally "

She was very shy.

" Would you mind if I sat next to you? "

" Are you sure you want to? "

" Yes "

" Then no, I wouldn't mind "

" Great "

* * *

First day of school, he sat next to her and saw other girls whispering and pointing their fingers towards her.

That's not nice, he thought.

They were drawing anything that reminded them of love and he was drawing a butterfly. He was drawing it because that's what they were coloring the day he met her. He was only a kid and didn't know much but the butterfly reminded him of her so it was okay.

She was drawing a flower " My daddy bought my mummy flowers because he loves her, so I'm going to draw a flower " She said when they got the assignment and he smiled at that. One day he was going to be getting her flowers because he loves her.

He admired her and just loved how focused she was on her work. It fascinated him. She fascinated him.

* * *

When she got home one day, her parents were arguing and it made her sad. Very sad.

She ran up to her room as far away from the screaming voices as she could.

She knew how to use the telephone so she tipped his number and listened to the ringing while she waited.

" Hello, Moon residence how may I help you? " She heard a pleasant voice on the other side.

" I'm looking for Austin, is he around there somewhere maybe? "

" Oh he's right here " The voice spoke up again " And who is this? "

" Ally from school "

" Oh, well here you go- "

" -Hello? " His voice rang.

" Hey Austin.. "

" Oh, hey Ally. What is it? "

" I just needed to hear you "

" Why, what's wrong? Did something happen? Ally? " To say he was worried was only a part. He was more than that. He was extremely worried.

" My parents are yelling "

" Are they yelling at you? " He asked her. He may be only seven years old but he was smart and worried.

" No, they would never yell at me. They're yelling at each other "

" Oh "

" Yeah, I just needed to hear you. Sorry if I'm bothering you "

" Oh Ally, you could never be bothering me. I'm glad you called. You wanna come over tomorrow after school? "

" Sure I'll ask my mum "

* * *

His mum was happy he made a new friend and wasn't all by himself anymore.

He found himself a girl. Even though he didn't know it yet, but she was his.

* * *

It was hard, her parents were getting a divorce. She didn't know what it meant but it didn't sound good.

She was very sad because her mum was leaving again.

Her dad stopped talking to her for a while and she was lonely.

But she had her best friend, so it was all good. He was good to her. He was nice and knew exactly what to say.

She loved him.

* * *

He invited her over every day. His mum and dad didn't mind, they were glad his friend came over all the time.

They saw them together and knew they will grow up and figure out they're meant for each other.

The adorable duo. Best friends. Always there for each other, since they knew about them selves.

It was hard not to see them together.

They felt bad for his best friend though. Having only one parent must've been hard. So they never minded if she was spending the night. They were only ten, but were great friends and they knew how much she needed him.

" Mum, can Ally stay over? " Austin asked his mum.

" Of course she can, will she be having dinner with us? "

" She said she doesn't want to eat "

His mum stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at her ten year old baby boy.

" Austin, I'm gonna tell you something you'll remember for the rest of your life "

" What is it? "

" Girls lie "

* * *

It was her sixteenth birthday. She refused to celebrate it though and wouldn't tell him why.

She let him at least take her out of dinner as a birthday present. He begged and begged until she gave in. What choice did she have?

" You've been acting really strange all day long Ally, what's wrong? " he was worried about her. Not only today but lately she's been acting distant. He knew her too well, something was up.

" It's nothing, I'm fine " she whispered but he didn't buy it.

" Ally, I know you better than that. Please tell me. It's your birthday, I don't want you to be sad " He saw her close her eyes " Let me help "

She opened her eyes but avoided his gaze " I'm fine "

" Bullshit "

She let out a loud sigh " Austin- "

He mimicked her actions " Ally- "

" Gosh, why do you have to make this so hard "

" Make what so hard? "

" Hiding things from you "

" What have you been hiding Ally? "

" I can't tell you- "

" -Why not? "

" Because- " Her phone rang and she picked it up. Her hands were shaking and she hoped he didn't notice but he did. " H-hello "

He heard yelling from the other side and knew his best friend was holding back her tears. He got up and went by her side, wrapping his arms around her. Embracing her into his grip. He took away her phone and pressed it against his own ear.

" -If you don't fucking show up tonight I swear I'll fucking go get you myself and I don't give a damn about your old man not letting you stay out after curfiew. You're coming over tonight and I don't give a shit who says what and I'll- "

Austin hung up and held Ally closer.

He should've seen it coming. Ally's boyfriend was always pushy. Austin knew Ally wanted her first time to be special, but her boyfriend didn't really care about her. He just wanted her for her body.

That was not going to happen because Austin was there now. He wouldn't let anybody force his best friend into doing anything against her own will.

" You should've told me "

" I wanted to "

" Well why didn't you? "

" Fear "

" You have nothing to be afraid of Ally. I'm here now "

* * *

She broke up with her boyfriend and Austin was pleased. No body was going to use his best friend for anything.

Ally was still distant. He hadn't had a chance to figure out why but he had a hunch.

Maybe she was jealous of his girlfriend.

* * *

She was spending more and more time alone lately. He didn't invite her over as much so she figured she should stay away.

Well there was also a threat from his beautiful girlfriend, but you know details, details.

She was sitting by the window in her room. Staring out in the gray sky, just thinking it all through. She didn't want to stay away from him but his girlfriend made it pretty clear she doesn't want her near him.

It was hard, but she managed to do it. Well barely managed to do it.

There was knocking on her front door and she snapped from the daydream she was in and quickly found her way down the stairs. She didn't even ask who it was just opened the door and found herself in shock as she did.

He was standing on her porch, crying. His eyes were red and puffy and she felt so broken to see him broken. He didn't even say a word, just hugged her, embracing her in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and let him come in, while still hugging him.

They crashed on the couch and she finally decided to speak up " What happened Austin? What's wrong? ".

" It's Brooke, s-she cheated "

Ally was taken back, she couldn't really say that she was shocked because she wasn't, but seeing him break was the worst thing she ever experienced.

" Oh my goodness, Austin. I am so sorry "

He laughed lightly as she said that " Don't apologize, it's not your fault "

" Still, I feel terrible "

" Why? "

" Because you're my best friend " She told him " And she upset you. She can't just make you love her then push you away and pretend it never happened. No Austin. She's a bitc- mean person " Austin laughed once again as Ally corrected herself and shook his head " And she doesn't deserve you. My dear, best friend she does not deserve you one bit. If she cheated on _YOU_ something must be terribly wrong with her "

He smiled as he watched her talk. She sure had a lot nice things to say about him. That's why he loved her, his best friend. He wished it was her who he asked out instead of Brooke. That would have gone a lot better. " Thank you Ally " he whispered.

" Anytime buddy " She told him and let him embrace her once again.

" I love you "

* * *

It's not that he wished he hadn't said it but it was just how it slipped out so suddenly. And saying I love you isn't such a simple thing to get away with.

They didn't really talk about it but they both knew it meant something. Especially since she said it back

* * *

" Hey Ally, you know I was wondering. There's this thing, like a dance of some sort at school- "

" You mean the annual Valentine's day dance? " she asked, while cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.

He nervously played with his whistle necklace " Yeah, t-that's it. So, um, I was wondering if you'd maybe, oh I don't know, wanna go to the dance with me? "

" You mean as a date? " she questioned and he tensed up.

He did mean that, but he was hell load scared now. Scared of her answer and reaction " Maybe " He whispered and when he looked up to look at her.

She was watching him, unaware that he answered already. A hopeful look spread across her face.

He's not going to chicken out on his second chance " Yes, a date "

She smiled and he recognised it as a happy smile, not a pity smile when you're about to break the news to somebody. That warmed up his heart well so did her following words.

" Yes Austin, I would love to go to the Valentine's day dance with you "

* * *

He walked into her father's shop carrying flowers. He remembers. He promised himself he's bring her flowers one day because he loves her. Just like her dad bought her mum flowers. It didn't matter why. It just mattered that she loved it.

* * *

He could hear her mum yelling for her daughter to come downstairs before letting him in.

He was confused. Wasn't her mum away. She left them and went to Europe or Australia. No, no it was Africa. Well however it was, he did not expect her mother to be there.

" Oh, hello Austin. Please do come in. Ally won't be more than a minute " Her mum invited him and he gladly excepted.

Wasn't her mum away? He shrugged and looked around her house. He hasn't been there in a while but it hasn't changed much. The only thing that was different were the few broken items upon the floor and shelves.

He heard a voice upstairs, yelling something. He couldn't quite understand it but I could tell it was Ally. He decided to see what was going on and ran up the stairs.

" Allison get a hold of yourself. You should be happy I'm even here! " it was her mum yelling this time.

" I would be happy if you weren't constantly yelling at me! "

" Well somebody has to or otherwise you'll stop listening to us "

" Stop yelling at me mum " Ally's voice was fragile and he could hear that she was crying. That didn't make him feel good.

" For goodness sake Ally, just get dressed Austin's waiting for you " Her mum said and walked down the hall.

Austin waited until her mum got into another room, slamming the door behind her, only then he made his way to Ally's open door. He watched Ally make her way to her closet, wiping away her tears.

He walked inside the room and shut the door behind him, he saw her stop in her tracks and shiver. As he rushed to her side he pulled her into his arms and she let him.

" Are you okay Als? "

She shook her head and he let out a sigh.

" Don't worry, I'm here for you "

* * *

He was leaving for a while and she was sad.

* * *

He missed her.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

He hoped she knew that.

* * *

She waited for him.

She dreamed of him.

She cared about him.

She hoped he knew that.

* * *

He was looking out the window, eager for the plane to land already. He was an emotional mess. He missed her. Being apart from her was hard and he could barely survive without her in his life every day.

How many times did he daydream, because he missed her.

How many times did he wish, because she was too far away.

How many times did he hope, because she might've forgotten about him.

How many times did he think about her, because she was worth it.

He got off the plane as fast as he could. Running out to see if she was at the airport, waiting for him. She was.

It was a perfect movie moment. She ran to him and he embraced her in his arms. He finally felt her. How good it was to have her in his arms. He just felt like the pieces of the puzzle have finally fitted together. It was a great feeling, a feeling which could not be replaced.

" I missed you Austin "

" I missed you too Als " he pulled away to look at her " I was worried you forgot "

" Please, I had it marked on my calendar since the day you left. You know how much you mean to me "

" I'm glad to hear it "

She giggled and he placed his arm around her shoulders as they started walking toward the exit.

They were everything. Siblings. Family. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Partners. Auslly. But most importantly. They were best friends. Always there for each other and that's what friendship is about. Support and love. They could never even imagine their lives without each other. It meant that if one was hurting so was the other. If one felt loved, so did the other. It meant that in the good and bad, they stuck together.

And that's how much friends mean.

The end


End file.
